


Ex Luna, Scientia (Remix of The Dog Moon)

by Fullmetalcarer



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal, F/M, Fingerfucking, Fisting, M/M, heat - Freeform, slick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-07 03:24:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11050305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fullmetalcarer/pseuds/Fullmetalcarer
Summary: It's the time of the full moon.  Erik and Hank roam the streets looking for the givers, the omegas.  They find a beautiful girl and an even more beautiful boy.  They play all night until the sun comes up.  Oh, how they play.





	Ex Luna, Scientia (Remix of The Dog Moon)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [a_q](https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_q/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Dog Moon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/318300) by [a_q](https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_q/pseuds/a_q). 



> Erik's POV from the wonderful "The Dog Moon" by the wonderful a_q - go read it!

The whelp approached him two days before the full moon. The kid, Hank McCoy, worked in R&D, so there were plenty of reasons why he might want to talk to the Head of Engineering. Erik was eating lunch in the cafeteria, tearing into a cream cheese and lox bagel with his sharp teeth. McCoy shambled over to his table and stood there, lanky awkwardness concealing powerful muscles and strong bones. Erik finished chewing his mouthful and waited for the boy to speak.

"Er, Mr Lehnsherr, sir, I was wondering, er, if you would, would, would . . . "

He ground to a halt. Erik said nothing, just shifted slightly in his seat, emphasising the breadth of his shoulders and spreading his legs wide so the kid could see the bulge of his cock through his pants. The boy was young and unthreatening, but still a rival alpha.

"Mr Lehnsherr, I've never . . . it's the full moon in a couple of days and I've never . . . "

"Fucked an omega," Erik finished for him.

The boy blushed and looked down.

"You didn't have to tell me, you smell like a virgin."

The boy's blush deepened.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of, we were all virgins once," said Erik. He thought, but didn't say, "Most of us weren't still virgins at your age though."

"Alex Summers said you mentored him on his first time. Would you mentor me?"

Erik looked him up and down, then stood and scented him. McCoy trembled slightly. He seemed so unpromising, yet there was an undertone to his scent that spoke of the beast, the animal. He wondered if McCoy had a gift, like Erik's sensitivity to metal.

"Yes, I'll mentor you, on the understanding that you do exactly as I say."

The boy grinned, and there was that hint of the beast again.

"Thank you, Mr Lehnsherr, thank you so much."

"Meet me at dusk on the first night of the dog moon at the corner of Graymalkin and Vine. Be sure to get plenty of rest, have a light meal and keep well hydrated."

"Yes, sir," said the whelp, eyes shining.

The closer to the full moon it got, the more keyed up all the alphas got. The fertile omegas had already taken their heat leave. If it hadn't been for the betas and the post-menopausal omegas, nothing would have got done. Erik had displayed several times to lesser alphas and had got into a full on fight with his old friend Azazel, who was of equal status. It had taken half a dozen betas to drag them apart.

Finally the day came. Erik left work early, ate salad and a steak, drank a litre of water and meditated on his balcony. He had to go inside when he caught a whiff of the mated omega downstairs. He showered and dressed smartly in khakis, turtleneck and leather jacket. It was important to dress well to show honour to the givers. He took the stairs to the ground floor rather than the elevator. He needed to burn off some energy. There were a fair few alphas roaming the streets, some in groups, but most got one sniff of his scent and backed off. He had to bare his teeth and snarl at a couple of older men. They looked like they might challenge him, but ended up showing their throats and submitting.

The whelp was waiting for him. He smelt nervous, aroused and surprisingly aggressive. He bowed his head to Erik though.

"Where are they?"

"The moon's still low. Don't worry, they'll be here."

They walked the streets, Erik scaring off other alphas with the assistance of the kid. Erik was sure he had a gift. There was something about him the other alphas picked up on.

"Aaah! I can smell them, the givers," gasped McCoy.

He made to dash off down the street. Erik grabbed him and slapped his face.

"Wait. They smell good, I know, but virgin omegas smell better. Be patient."

The boy bared his teeth. Erik bared his and growled, deep and dangerous. The whelp dipped his head and whined apologetically. Erik ruffled his hair. They kept walking. The moon was high now. They kept walking. They came to an alley. A wave of delicious scent, tart raspberries and burnt sugar, drifted on the air.

"Oh, God, oh, the givers, the givers," moaned McCoy.

"Yes, and these are virgins. The moon is strong in them, untainted by alphas."

He peered down the alley. Two pale figures stood entwined at the back-end. He looked at McCoy. The boy had fallen into the trance often experienced by virgin alphas exposed to omegas in heat. Erik slapped him.

"What are you waiting for? Do you want someone else to take them?"

McCoy snarled and leapt down the alley. Erik tripped him and towered over him, teeth bared, growling ferociously. He was senior, he got first choice. McCoy whimpered. Erik sprinted towards the omegas. They stared at him with huge eyes, a blonde girl and a short, dark-haired boy, naked in each other's embrace. The boy's eyes were the most extraordinary blue and his skin was as lustrous as the finest pearl. Erik seized him. Up close his scent was intoxicating, unbearable. Erik had to get inside him.

He shoved him against the brick wall. The boy rubbed his ass, his perfect ass, against Erik's crotch. Erik snapped open his belt and tugged down his zipper with his gift. He positioned his cock, the boy's slick hot and wet on his fingers and pressed in. Tightness. Heat. Slick. And the smell, the all enveloping smell of a virgin omega, warm, spicy, fresh, sweet, sharp. The boy's body convulsed and his ass muscles spasmed around Erik's cock. Erik fucked him hard and fast, the boy making incoherent noises and arching his back to take him deeper. Erik got his forearm round the boy's throat and pushed him down as he thrust up, again and again and again until he came, buried balls deep in his sweet ass.

For a brief moment he was lost, drugged with pleasure, drunk with taking from the giver, drunk on the moon and the scent of a deflowered virgin. His eyes focused on McCoy, fucking the girl with slow, deep thrusts. He grinned and pulled out of the boy. His come trickled down a milky thigh.

"Good catch whelp, for your first moon," he said to McCoy, who ignored him and kept pumping away. "Always go for the untouched first, and do it fast when you get there, otherwise," he got in a good, solid kick to McCoy's side, knocking him off the girl, "you lose your chance."

McCoy growled, but did nothing to stop him flipping the girl onto her stomach and pushing into her. She was beautiful, but nothing compared to the boy. Nonetheless, McCoy had to learn. He thrust relentlessly.

"One, two, three, four . . . ahh! There."

He shot his load in the girl just as he had in the boy and pulled out. She squealed angrily. Erik fixed his gaze on McCoy.

"And after the first shot inside the untouched?"

"We play until the sun comes up," he answered, getting up and unbuttoning his shirt. The boy stared at McCoy, at his broad shoulders and narrow waist. He wasn't as broad shouldered as Erik, or as narrow waisted, but Erik could see why the boy was entranced by all that young muscle. Erik felt a surge of jealously, but crushed it immediately. He was here as McCoy's mentor.

"And the rules?"

"Only play under the moon, only fight the other takers, respect only the givers," he replied, gazing at the boy as though hypnotised.

"Correct." Erik suppressed the urge to tear McCoy's throat out and gestured to the boy. "Go on then."

The boy hurled himself into McCoy's arms and licked his chest. The girl screeched, furious at being ignored. Erik knelt and thrust four fingers into her, quieting her. He finger fucked her, all the while keeping his eyes on the whelp and the boy. The boy had his arms round McCoy's neck and his legs wrapped round his waist. McCoy gripped that perfect ass with his large hands and bounced the boy on his cock like a toy. He muttered something to him, but Erik was distracted by the girl sinking her teeth into his arm. He laughed and jabbed his fingers into her harder and faster and massaged her clit with his thumb. That seemed to please her. He looked up.

"I can touch the moon in you," McCoy whispered to the boy and came.

Erik pulled away from the girl, who scratched his face. He moved to Hank and took the boy from his arms. He pressed two fingers into his hole, stretching it open to let the come slide out.

"Not bad, whelp. Try again with the girl. Careful, she bites."

The boy laughed. Erik looked him in the eyes. The blue seemed to be overlaid with silver. It was as if the moon herself was looking back at Erik.

"Whelp is right, there is something strange about you. The moon crawled inside your eyes and stayed there."

The boy rubbed up against him, small, stubby fingered hands sweeping over his chest, brushing his nipples. He put his plump red lips to Erik's brown nipple and suckled like a baby. Erik felt something prickling inside his head; like raindrops, like moth wings, like petals, like grass waving in the wind. The boy laughed again and looked at him with the eyes of the goddess and kissed his nipple in fervent prayer. Erik's thoughts were shot through with moonlit brightness. Was the boy sensitive to thoughts and feelings?

"No need to trick me, filly. We are all yours until the sunrise," he whispered.

He laid him down on his leather jacket, rested the boy's calves on his shoulders, pushed into him and fucked him so slowly and so gently that he cried. Erik kept on and on, fucking the moon, fucking the giver, gifting the boy his opalescent spend and feeling the omega's climax shiver through his body. He pulled out to check on McCoy, the boy wailing in protest, but the girl had dragged him down into her heat and he needed no interference from Erik.

Erik returned to the boy. He was scooping come from his hole and sucking it off his fingers. His shining eyes met Erik's and there was that tingle in his head again.

"I'm like you," whispered Erik.

He made his leather jacket dance using the metal of the zip. The boy laughed and laughed and some of the laughter wasn't out loud, it was inside Erik's head.

"Risky, I know, flaunting my gift, but you won't remember and, anyway, you started it."

The boy fell into Erik's arms. He kissed him, kissed that cherry mouth, sucked the juice and sweetness from it, sucked the moon from his lips. The boy moaned and pushed away and got on his hands and knees. Erik thrust in, gripping those bony hips like grim death, pumping furiously, punishing the boy with his cock. Yet it was no punishment. The moon was so strong in him that he pushed back and screamed for more and clenched on Erik like a vice, dragging his seed out of him. The boy's fragile cock spurted a delicate gush of pearly come.

Erik kissed his eyelids and the tip of his nose. He kissed his nipples and wiggled his tongue in his belly button. He kissed and licked and sucked his small, but perfectly formed cock. The boy got restive. He wanted something up his ass again. Erik had him grip behind his own knees and pull his legs up and back. How beautiful his hole was, dripping with a mixture of slick and come. Erik put two fingers in. The boy rocked back, fucking himself on them.

"So eager, the moon is so strong in you, you give and give and give."

Erik pushed two more fingers in and patted the boys prostate. He hissed and writhed. Erik got the tip of his thumb in. The boy stilled. Erik applied some more pressure, gentle, but inexorable. The boy was stretched around the widest part of his hand now. One more push and the boy's asshole snapped tight around Erik's wrist. The boy let out a long, aching sigh and shuddered from top to toe with his orgasm. Erik let him rest a while, then clenched and unclenched his fist inside him, bringing him off again.

"I need to put my cock inside you, pretty one."

He pulled his hand out with great care. He sat the boy on his lap, facing him, and pushed in. After a fisting, his cock slipped in with barely any resistence. He bounced the boy in his lap. He giggled. His strange eyes looked at Erik, into him, through him.

"I want to keep you," whispered Erik. "I want to keep you for my own."

He filled him with his seed once more. He turned him round, so they were chest to back, and fucked him again. It was amazing how resilient his hole was. Youth and his heat no doubt. Already his ass was tightening and clamping on Erik's cock. He came again, almost dry this time and the boy's cock barely managed a single drop.

It would be dawn soon. Erik fell asleep, his soft cock still inside the boy, thinking of rules and of breaking them. Of promises and claims and oaths. He dreamt of a blue girl with scarlet hair and golden eyes. He saw silver in blue eyes and tasted the moon on red lips. The light was soft, yet blinding.


End file.
